Legendary Past Power Rangers Weapons
The Legendary Past Power Rangers Weapons is in each season they will use the Attack items and also combine their weapons like Blasters. Also they are known as the Attack Items. Battle Star *(Super) Red Whip Blade◆ *Spear Blade◆ *Drill Blade◆ *Red Hunter◆ *Silver Shotgun◆ *(Ultra) Blue Bow◆ *Yellow Star Sticker◆ *Battle Star Rock◆ *Battle Star Paper◆ *Battle Star Scissors◆ *YTC Radio◆ *Pink Star Mirror◆ *Pink Star Card◆ *Pink Star Earring Bombs◆ *Green Star Puncher◆ *Green Star Boomerang◆ *Black Star Swords◆ *Black Star Shield◆ *White Star Tambourine◆ *White Star Staff◆ *White Star Fencer◆ *Battle Star Storm/Battle Star Hurricane◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Trump Squad *Spade Arrow◆ *Diamond Sword◆ *Heart Charm◆ *Club Meaton◆ *Rainbow Baton◆ *Star Blade◆ World Legion *Spear◆ *Sais◆ *Fencing Sword◆ *Whip◆ *Throwing Knives◆ *Waving Fan◆ *Lance◆ *Shooting Arrows◆ *Command Bats/International cannon/boomerang◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Nunchaku◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Electro Force *Electro Stick/Electro Boomerang◆◆◆◆◆◆ Solar Force *Solar Swords◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Solar Ball◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Solar Ball◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Crystal Force *Crystal Power Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crystal Power Whip◆ *Crystal Power Rope◆ *Crystal Power Clubs◆ *Crystal Power Nunchucks◆ *Crystal Power Arms◆ *Crystal Power Hoop◆ *Crystal Power Jet Pack◆ *Crystal Power Ball◆ *Crystal Spiked Ball◆ *Crystal Power Hammer◆ *Crystal Power Ribbon◆ *Crystal Power Baton◆ *Crystal Power Mirror◆ *Crystal Power Gauntlets◆ *Crystal Power Cannon◆ Dyna Battalion *Dyna Swords◆ *Cross Cutter◆ *Battle Tector◆ *Strong Shower◆ *Blue Frisbees◆ *Jet Surfin◆ *Attack Board◆ *Chain Crunchers◆ *Yellow Bomber◆ *Rose Saber◆ *Flower Shield◆ *Rise Finale◆ *Dyna Gauntlets◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dyna Blaster◆ *Dyna Blade Daggers◆ *Dyna Rods◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Bio Storm *Bio Swords/Bio Blades/Bio Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Bio Battle Bow◆ Blitzkrieg Force *Blitz Blasters/Blitz Swords◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Bazooka◆ *Griffin Bazooka◆ *Pegasus Bazooka◆ *Mermaid Bazooka◆ *Phoenix Bazooka◆ *Sphinx Laser Rifle◆ Prism Force *Prism Sword◆ *Prism Gauntlets◆ *Prism Powerball◆ *Flash Stars◆ *Prism Batons◆ *Prism Beads◆ *Prism Boots◆ *Flash Hearts◆ *Prism Power Lance◆ *Prism Proton Cannon◆ *Prism Vulcan Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Vulcan Blaster◆ *Green Vulcan Blaster◆ *Blue Vulcan Blaster◆ *Yellow Vulcan Blaster◆ *Pink Vulcan Blaster◆ Lightning Mask *Lightning Magnum Sabers/Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lightning Sword◆ *Lightning Pole◆ *Lightning Tonfas◆ *Lightning Spinner◆ *Lightning Streamer◆ *Lightning Boomerang◆ *Lightning Flute Blade◆ *Lightning Shot Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lighting Jet Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Animal Brigade *Creature Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Animal Brigade Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Falcon Saber◆ *Falcon Sword◆ *Lion Bazooka◆ *Lion Gauntlet◆ *Dolphin Bow◆ *Bison Rod◆ *Rhino Cut Blades◆ *Tiger Swords◆ *Swan Staff◆ *Eagle Saber◆ *Grizzly Gauntlet◆ *Grizzly Cannon◆ *Grizzly Disc◆ *Animal Brigade Ultra Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Turbine Racers *Turbine Racer Lasers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Power Sword◆ *Turbine Power Hammer◆ *Turbine Power Gun◆ *Turbine Power Bowgun◆ *Turbine Power Stick◆ *Turbine Power Blades◆ *Turbine Power Baton◆ *Turbine Power Gauntlet◆ *Turbine Power Sabre◆ *Turbine Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Supersonic Force *Supersonic Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Supersonic Sword/Saber◆ *Twin Array/Double Frisbees/Dual Yo-Yo◆ *Power Knuckle/Jaw Puncher◆ *Supersonic Baton/Supersonic Shield◆ *Supersonic Whip/Supersonic Drills◆ *Supersonic Bow/Crossbow◆ *Supersonic Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Flight Squad *Bird Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Talon Swords◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Bird Bombers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Bird Smasher◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Bird Gauntlet◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Flight Squad Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Trivia * Gallery (Super) Red Whip Blade.png|(Super) Red Whip Blade Spear Blade.png|Spear Blade Drill Blade.jpg|Drill Blade Red_Hunter.png|Red Hunter Silver Shotgun.jpg|Silver Shotgun (Ultra) Blue Bow.jpg|(Ultra) Blue Bow Yellow Star Sticker.jpg|Yellow Star Sticker YTC_Radio.jpeg|YTC Radio Pink Star Mirror.png|Pink Star Mirror Pink_Star_Card.png|Pink Star Card Pink Star Earring Bombs.png|Pink Star Earring Bombs Green Star Puncher.jpg|Green Star Puncher Green Star Boomerang.jpg|Green Star Boomerang Black Star Swords.png|Black Star Swords Black_Star_Shield.png|Black Star Shield White_Star_Tambourine.png|White Star Tambourine White_Star_Staff.png|White Star Staff Battle Star Storm.jpg|Battle Star Storm Battle Star Hurricane.jpg|Battle Star Hurricane Spade_Arrow.jpeg|Spade Arrow Diamond_Sword.jpeg|Diamond Sword Heart_Charm.jpeg|Heart Charm Club_Meaton.jpeg|Club Meaton Rainbow_Baton.jpeg|Rainbow Baton Star_Blade.png|Star Blade Spear.png|Spear Sais.png|Sais Fencing Sword.png|Fencing Sword Whip.png|Whip Throwing Knives.png|Throwing Knives War Fan.png|War Fan Lances.png|Lances Shooting Arrows.png|Shooting Arrows Command Bats.jpeg|Command Bats International cannon/boomerang.jpeg|International cannon/boomerang Black_Dragon_Nunchcuks__89352.1412271943.480.480.jpg|Nunchaku Electro_Stick/Electro_Boomerang.jpeg|Electro Stick/Electro Boomerang Solar_Swords.png|Solar Swords Solar_Ball.jpeg|Solar Ball Super_Solar_Ball.jpeg|Super Solar Ball Crystal_Power_Saber.jpeg|Crystal Power Saber Crystal_Power_Saber_Rod_mode.jpeg|Crystal Power Saber (Rod mode) Crystal_Power_Rope.jpeg|Crystal Power Whip and Rope Crystal_Power_Clubs,_Nunchunks_and_Arms.jpeg|Crystal Power Clubs, Nunchunks and Arms Crystal_Power_Hoop_and_Jet_Pack.jpeg|Crystal Power Hoop and Jet Pack Crystal_Power_Ball,_Spiked_Ball_and_Hammer.jpeg|Crystal Power Ball, Spiked Ball and Hammer Crystal_Power_Ribbon,_Baton_and_Mirror.jpeg|Crystal Power Ribbon, Baton and Mirror Crystal Power Gauntlets and Cannon.png|Crystal Power Gauntlets and Cannon Category:Items Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225